


Sweet Nothings

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, candy shop, deep as a dinner plate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan needs a sugar fix so Phil helps him out.





	Sweet Nothings

Dan had been wandering in and out of shops for hours. Why did he think shopping irl would be a good idea? He just knows knows so little about kids, he didn’t know where online to start. Maybe this way, something would jump off the shelf and inspire him. He couldn’t show up to the baby shower with some made in China gift from the registry. This baby was counting on cool uncle Dan to show them the finer things in life. _Uncle Dan?_ Dan shook his head briskly, he was getting carried away. He looked up and down the street for a coffee spot in which to take a break. Pastries always help Dan clear his head but there were none to be had on this particular road. Dan’s eyes searched the dreary grey London storefronts till his gaze came to rest on a bright white tile framed window about a quarter block up. As he drew closer, the sign came into focus. It read, “Sweet Nothings.” Dan’s eyes lit up, a candy shop! Blessed sugar, finally. Maybe there is a god.

    A couple sat by the window romantically sharing a rather large, heart shaped marshmallow but aside from them, the shop was devoid of customers. Dan practically gasped as he turned to take in the spectacle of this new place. The walls were lined with large jars of colorful candies from floor to ceiling. A library ladder sat on its tracks waiting to give access to those with a top shelf sweet tooth. At the rear wall stood a counter and a small case filled with the most delicious looking handmade marshmallows and truffles. The wall behind the counter was chock full of lollipops in every imaginable color and shape and as Dan scanned the selection, his eyes fell upon the clerk. The young man leaned against a stool behind the counter. His eyes were blank as they looked ahead oblivious to Dan’s stare. He wore skinny white slacks and a slim fitting white button down shirt with the short sleeves rolled up. A black bow tie ornamented his throat and a jaunty, old timey soda jerk cap perched atop his messy mop of black hair. All of this was distracting enough but it’s not what had Dan so mesmerized. This tall, handsome man surrounded by sugar was licking a perfectly spherical lollipop. Not just licking it in fact, sucking it, with hollowed out cheeks and an obscene pop when it left his lips. He continued to lick the lolli with the tip of his tongue, lost in thought. _Holy hell,_ Dan thought. _This guy either knows exactly what he’s doing or he REALLY likes candy._

Dan approached the counter and cleared his throat in an attempt to break the clerk from his reverie. The raven haired clerk snapped into reality with a slight jump. “Oh! Hello. I’m so sorry, how can I help you?” Dan read his name tag, _Phil._

“no problem, I’m a daydreamer too.” Dan couldn’t figure out why his words were so shaky.

 _Pull yourself together Dan_. _He’s not that hot._ Phil smirked and raised a brow, a twinkle in his eye.

 _Ok, yeah he is._ “um, can I get, uh, some fizzy laces, maybe just a mix of flavors?”

“You got it.” Phil smiled and walked around the counter. He grabbed the ladder and in one smooth, Tony award worthy motion, slid it to just the right spot while climbing to the fourth rung. Dan was in awe and a little concerned as Phil balanced on the ladder and skillfully filled a pastel blue cellophane bag with several flavors of laces.

 _Don’t look at his butt. Don’t look at his butt._ He lost that battle but what an amazing view he had from where he stood. Phil looked over his shoulder, “How’s that look?” he said holding up the bag. Dan felt his cheeks go hot with what was surely an obvious blush.

“Oh um yeah, that’s great thanks.” From this position, Dan was looking up at Phil through his lashes. He looked positively seductive and it was not lost on Phil. Phil climbed down and proceeded to the register. He pulled a ribbon from under the counter. With a flourish, he cut the ribbon, twisted the bag, and tied it closed with perfect bow. Seriously, Willy Wonka had nothing on this guy.

“Is this a gift?”

“No.” Dan shifted his weight, embarrassed. “it’s just for me.”

Phil chuckled and caught Dan’s eyes with his. “That’s ok, you deserve some sugar.”

Dan felt his knees start to give. He laughed nervously and tried to look away from Phil’s beautiful blue eyes to no avail.

“Anything else?” Phil broke through after several seconds. “nope, that’s it.” Dan realized that this would wrap up the exchange and he’d have to walk away from this gorgeous boy. He scrambled for a way to prolong the encounter as he held his phone over the reader to pay.

“So, um, you seem like you were born to work here, too bad they make you wear that silly outfit.” Phil looked up at Dan, “Oh, no one makes me wear this. This is my shop.” Dan couldn’t help but notice how Phil’s voice had dropped an octave.

_Shit_

“Oh god I’m sorry. Social interaction and me are like, un-mixy things. You actually look gr…”

Phil cut him off, a surprised look on his face. “Did you just quote Buffy the Vampire Slayer?”

“um yeah, I’m such a dork. I’ll go now.”

“Hang on one sec.” Phil sounded different somehow. He turned and contemplated the lollipop wall, choosing carefully. His back was to Dan as he hastily prepared something. Turning back, he handed over the bag of candy and a dark plum colored lolli. “Saw you eyeing my lollipop, this one is on me.”

Dan stammered out some sort of thank you and wondered if it’s dangerous to blush this hard.

   The bell on the door jangled as it shut behind him and he was out in the early evening cool once again. As he hurried toward anywhere but here, Dan wondered what the hell had just happened? He couldn’t have been in the candy store for more than 20 minutes but he felt like he had lost hours. Why was his heart racing? Why was he so thirsty all the sudden? He glanced at the bag in his right hand and smiled at the lovely presentation. His left hand tightened around the stick of the lollipop and he noticed for the first time that it too had a ribbon, a ribbon and a tag. He read the tag and stopped in his tracks.

 _“_ Don’t eat all this at once, you’re pretty sweet already. I’m off at 6.”

_oh my god oh my god oh my god._

There was no phone number, no way to contact him other than actually coming to see him. Dan looked down at his phone. It was 5 already. Dan wasn’t sure his body could take another hit of Phil today but he certainly wasn’t willing to risk not seeing him again. After all, how would he show his face in that shop again if he didn’t meet Phil tonight? Phil had thrown down the gauntlet for sure and Dan had no choice but to rise to the challenge. Suddenly, Dan was keenly aware of his unwashed hair, his grubby, sweaty t-shirt, his weird shoes. He quickly tucked the lollipop into his jacket pocket, crossed the street, and race walked the 2 blocks to a Topman. He made a beeline for the men’s shirts and grabbed the first black jumper he saw along with a plain black t-shirt. He paid as swiftly as possible, brushing off the flirty small talk from the cashier. Luckily, the men’s toilets were on the same level. Dan stripped down to his bare chest and washed the evidence of his fluster down the sink. A confused customer or two came in during the course of Dan’s sink shower but he just avoided eye contact and soldiered on. Within minutes, he wore a fresh shirt and jumper. He washed his face and made a meek attempt at fixing his hair. He shoved his grubby old shirt into the bin, “Goodbye Pikachu, it’s been real.” He pulled on his black denim jacket and regarded himself in the mirror with a shrug. _Meh. Here goes._

Walking back toward Sweet Nothings, Dan struggled to clear his wild thoughts. _What is Phil expecting? Will they go somewhere? Is this a date? A hookup? This is a terrible idea, I should just go home. But oh my god, his mouth. Jesus D_ a _n, you don’t even know him and you’re thinking about his mouth? Stop being a creep_. He was so busy trying to suppress unchaste thoughts, he didn’t realize he had covered so much ground. There he was, across the street from so much sweetness and Phil, sex on a stick. He screwed up his courage, took a deep breath and crossed. He hadn’t been there long when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lights in the shop dim. Soon, he heard the familiar jangle of the door and the sound of keys turning a lock. Dan desperately tried to look nonchalant.

“Hello you.” Phil looked Dan up and down slowly. “You changed.”

Dan couldn’t believe Phil had noticed what he was wearing during his short time in the shop.

“I was getting cold.” he kept his eyes cast down until he felt Phil enter his personal space. They were inches apart. He lifted his face and there was nowhere to look but into those damn eyes. All hope of keeping his cool and getting some sort of upper hand melted away and he audibly sighed.

“What would you like me to call you?” Phil’s accent was more northern than Dan remembered. His voice was deep and assertive. Dan felt a shiver run down his spine.

“You can call me whatever you want.” _oh my god, what did I just say._

Phil laughed, “Let’s start with your name.”

“Oh! Right. I never told you my name. Dan. It’s Dan, I’m Dan.”

Phil just kept looking straight at him, fondly. “So, Dan, what do you want to do?”

Dan blushed, “Dinner?”

This isn’t what Dan wanted to do. He wanted to take Phil home and do unspeakable things to him but they had only just met. He didn’t know him at all. Why was he so affected? Dan felt weak, he felt drunk. He’d never felt such a strong attraction to someone so new. This wasn’t like meeting a boy in a club. He felt tethered to Phil, he was at his mercy.

“hmm, a bit early.” Phil rubbed his neck, thinking. Dan watched as if time had slowed. He felt a tingle of want dance over his lips. The skin looked smooth, kissable, and Phil’s Adam’s apple jutted out creating a masculine profile that Dan had no idea he would be so attracted to. He glared at the bow tie, wishing he could loosen it and pull it away.

“Why don’t we head to my place so I can change and freshen up, then we can make a dinner plan.”

Dan’s mind was blank, Phil’s place, the words looped in his mind, Phil’s place. He managed to squeak out a reply, “Sounds good, shall I get us a car?”

“It’s just a few blocks, we can walk.” Phil wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist falling easily into position at his side. He would have been shocked if he wasn’t so grateful for the support. His poor legs really weren’t doing much to hold him up at this point. Phil’s hand rested just above Dan’s hip and pulled him in tight to Phil’s side. “You’re trembling. Are you still cold?” he asked, his face so close Dan could feel his warm breath against his cheek. Dan took a sharp breath and shook his head, “nope.”

   On the way to Phil’s place, Dan told the story of his day before meeting Phil. Phil just chuckled at Dan’s eagerness to shape the future generation despite claiming he didn’t want kids of his own. Clearly Dan’s friends mean the world to him. Phil tried to ignore the flutter in his heart. They walked pressed together, shielding one another from the chill in the air. What had started as a lighthearted meet cute felt weighty all of the sudden. Dan felt a familiar and frightening warmth in his belly.

 _He’s a stranger._ He tried to talk himself out of the irrational things he was feeling.

 _Take it slow, Dan. Don’t fuck this up_.

“Here we are.” They stopped in front of a door, next to a restaurant and Phil unlocked the door. “Sorry about the stairs.” They trudged up 2 flights of stairs, Phil flicking on lights at each landing. On the third floor, the lights flickered on and Dan took a beat to see it all. Phil’s place.

“Scotch or Wine?” Phil reached into a cupboard over a small, retro looking bar.

“Wine if it’s red, Scotch if it’s not.” Dan felt more comfortable here in this space with Phil than he had felt all day. Phil handed him a glass of wine, “Make yourself at home. I’ll be quick.”

   With that, Dan was alone in a stranger’s living room, drinking his wine. But he didn’t feel like a stranger. It was dark out now but this room felt sunny. The walls were bright white except for one bright blue wall. There was art everywhere. Paintings splashed across the wall interspersed with bright anime prints and ornate show posters sporting band names that Dan vaguely recognized. It was not much different than the candy shop in many ways. It felt alive and happy, so different from Dan’s minimal apartment. Dan the drank the wine way too fast and began to wander, feeling brave. There was so much to see here, trinkets and toys and collectibles. Dan wanted to explore and the wine called to him from the bar with the promise of even less restraint. He refilled his glass and took a gulp. He could hear the shower now and he tried with everything he had to ignore the imagined flashes of Phil’s skin in his mind.

 _He’s_ _a stranger. Stop thinking about him in the shower. Stop smiling. Don’t walk down the hall into his room._

   Dan stood in the doorway, eyeing Phil’s bed. He gulped more wine, he really should have eaten more today _._ Phil’s sheets were mussed and Dan imagined several ways they could have gotten that way. He was suddenly very warm. He set his wine down on Phil’s nightstand and took off his jacket. The lollipop from earlier fell to the floor. Dan blushed and picked it up, setting it next to his wine. He sat down out of sheer necessity and ran a hand over Phil’s sheets. His mind was full of fantasy and wine and the smell of the marshmallow scented candle next to the bed and he didn’t even notice the shower had turned off. The bathroom door opened and Phil walked out of the steam. He wore a towel low on his hips, his chest exposed.

“Well hello there.”

“Oh my god, Phil!” Dan snapped out of it. “I’m so sorry, I’ve had a little wine and your place is so interesting and I was just exploring and I…I…”

Phil burst out laughing. Dan furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what the hell Phil was on about.

Phil’s laughter trailed off and he grinned. “Are you gonna eat that?” Phil eyed the lollipop, his tongue caught between his teeth.

   Dan picked up the lollipop and removed the wrapper. He glanced up at Phil and felt that same weight from the walk home. His chest felt tight, his stomach flipped, and his breathing picked up it’s pace. It couldn’t just be the wine or the smattering of dark hair on Phil’s chest. If this was just lust, then Dan would deal with the repercussions because right now, he just wanted Phil. He’d never wanted anyone or anything this much and he was going to make the most of it. He slipped the lolli into his mouth, dipped his head, and looked up at Phil. He slowly pulled the lollipop through his lips, sucking it back in every so often. He let his lips smack when the candy finally left his lips entirely and he continued to lick with long slow strokes of his tongue. All at once, Phil was stood between Dan’s legs at the edge of the bed. He snatched the lollipop out of Dan’s hand and held his chin, tipping his head back. Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s in a firm but gentle kiss. He swiped his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip. “yum.” he popped the lolli into his own mouth and smirked around it. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. Phil hummed a soft moan. He dropped the lollipop into the wine glass on his nightstand.

“Dan.” Phil looked down into Dan’s eyes, his tone more serious. “Dan, we just met. I want you so much, but I also want to really know you. If this is going to make that part awkward, I’d rather be patient. I really want this but only if it holds promise for more. So you tell me, Dan, what do you want?”

   Dan had been feeling so much this past few hours. He was so confused but he knew that hearing Phil say he wanted to explore more with Dan was causing tears to sting in the corners of his eyes. He knew his heart was leaping out of his chest and he knew that this towel had to go.

“Phil, I want to see you again in that sexy candy shop uniform and I want to see you in a suit and I want to see you in PJs in the morning. For now though…” He pulled on the front of the towel and it fell to the floor. Phil stood in front of him, naked and beautiful. So much alabaster skin. Dan stood and kissed Phil’s gorgeous mouth. Phil’s tongue slipped between Dan’s lips and entwined itself with his. Together, they tasted of wine and sugar and berries and plums. They kissed, deep and desperate, fumbling through the removal of Dan’s clothes with giggles and sighs and little moans. When he was in just his boxer briefs, Phil ducked his head to drag his teeth along Dan’s collarbone. He trailed kisses down toward his nipple and gave it a few quick flicks of his tongue. Phil sighed as he kissed over Dan’s chest, taking in every inch of golden skin. Dan squirmed, holding tight to Phil’s hips and grinding his bulge into him, just a thin layer of fabric between them.

     Phil reached between them, practically clawing at Dan. He hooked his thumbs in Dan’s waistband and pulled down. Dan wiggled and kicked out of this last bit of modesty as Phil wrapped his hand around him and stroked tortuously soft. Dan whimpered and dropped to his knees. He wanted to play. He grabbed his lollipop off the nightstand and held it between his lips. Phil looked down at him like a hungry lion eyeing his prey. Dan felt electric kneeling there, holding the attention of the most delicious man he’d ever seen. He wrapped his left hand around the base of Phil’s cock and began to stroke. He sucked the lolli in and out, matching the rhythm of his hand on Phil. He never broke eye contact as he swiped over the tip with his thumb and swirled his tongue around the top of the lollipop. He lingered with soft fingertip touches where Phil’s shaft met the head of his cock and traced, feather soft up the underside to his balls. His tongue, again, mimicked his hand, licking slowing down one side of the sphere. He sucked the whole pop into his mouth now, getting it as wet as he could. He pulled it out and dragged it along Phil, circling over his slit and painting him in wet, sticky sweetness. He flashed an impish smirk up at Phil.

“Fuck, Dan. You look…”

Suddenly, Dan’s tongue was licking a broad stripe up Phil’s sticky cock and Phil was unable to form words. Dan wrapped his lips around the tip, twirling his tongue and sucking Phil as deep as he could. He sucked and licked every bit of sticky candy sweet off of Phil, his own erection throbbing between his legs.

“Aagh, Dan. Stop, stand up.” Phil took a moment to catch his breath. Dan wiped his lips and stood, a little stunned, lollipop in his hand.

   Phil stepped back and allowed his eyes to devour the stunning man he found himself with. Dan’s eyes darted up and down Phil’s body as well, the two of them in awe of the match they made. Phil’s silly confident exterior was cracking and it scared him. He liked to be in control with the men he brought home but he knew this was different. He reached for the glass on the nightstand and downed the rest of the wine. Phil sunk his teeth into Dan’s neck and sucked. Leaning in close to Dan’s ear, he growled, “On my bed. On all fours. Now.”

   Dan’s every hair stood on end. He handed Phil the lollipop and scrambled onto the bed, biting his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. He arched his back and Phil planted a loud smack on his ass. He gasped and looked at Phil, eyes full of lust. Phil was kneeling at his side, lollipop in his mouth, one hand rubbing over Dan’s ass, the other lightly stroking his own hard length. Dan’s hips squirmed hungrily searching for whatever Phil was willing to give. His cock twitched beneath him at the sight of Phil touching himself. Phil shifted so that he was behind Dan, he ran soft scratches up and down Dan’s spine. With the lollipop in his hand, Phil reached toward Dan’s mouth. “Suck”

    Dan loudly sucked the hard, sweet candy. Lollipops would never be the same for him after this night. He arched his back and opened his legs wider. Phil’s leaned a bit to the side, looking over Dan’s shoulder and watching his hollowed out cheeks as they sucked. Phil reached to the other bedside table and opened a drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. Dan could hear the bottle open and before he could think, Phil’s slick finger was pressed to his hole, toying with the muscles there. Dan purred, his sounds muffled in his full mouth.

“Dan” Phil spoke barely over a whisper, his breathing was labored and deep. “Do you want this?”

Dan nodded emphatically and pushed his ass toward Phil. Phil carefully slid his finger in to the third knuckle. He twisted his finger out and added a second. Dan had been good to himself and was already so open, so ready. Phil continued to work in and out of Dan, stretching him with a gentle attention that contrasted sharply with the hungry groans coming from his throat, the cries of, “fuck Dan, I want you.”  

Dan moaned and mewed as he bucked against Phil’s hand. “God Phil, I’m ready. Please. Fuck me.” Phil withdrew his fingers and said, his voice lower but louder,  "I want to see you.“

Dan flipped to his back, sucker still in his mouth. He opened his legs, pulling his knees back. Phil rolled on the condom and stroked lube over his cock. He teased Dan’s entrance with the tip, lining up, then slowly entering him. Little by little, he pushed into Dan, gripping  his hips to keep them from moving just yet. Dan was usually so vocal but now, all his shaky breath would allow him to do was stare, speechless, at the beautiful face hovering above him. He was still, but for his heaving chest, and suddenly the lolli in his mouth seemed very out of place. He put it next to the bed and reached his hand down in a silent request for Phil’s. Their fingers laced together. Dan felt connected to him in entirely unexpected ways. Phil began to move and Dan lifted his hips. Phil fucked him hard and slow and Dan writhed and arched and shakily sighed his name, “Phil, Phil, Phil.”

Phil angled his own hips and drove into just the right spot, again and again. Dan saw stars behind his eyes, his whole body shook with pleasure. Phil stroked Dan’s cock as he fucked him faster and harder, chasing his own orgasm and watching this lovely boy unravel beneath him.

“Dan, I’m close.” Phil saw Dan’s eyes flutter open. They locked eyes and held each other that way until Dan’s eyes shut tight, his back arching, hips bucking. He moaned loudly, finally letting all the emotion rush forth. Phil’s own release followed soon after. He collapsed forward onto one arm, his body warm and soft, flooded with joy and something else. He felt his heart turn itself in his chest as he looked down at this wonder he had found. His eyes prickled with tears. Dan smiled a small, dimpled grin up at him. Phil cupped Dan’s cheek in his hand.

“Dan,” he said, nearly a sob.

Dan placed a hand over Phil’s. “I know.”

Phil cleaned up and lay back on the bed. Instinctively, Dan curled into his side, nuzzling into his neck, planting tiny kisses anywhere his sleepy lips could reach.

“Phil?”

“M'hmm?”

“I need to ask you something.”

“You, dear one, can ask me anything.”

For the second time today, Dan screwed up his courage.

_Please don’t kick me out. Please don’t kick me out._

“Did you feel that? When we were, you know, finished. ”

“Yeah, i think I did”

Dan thought his heart might burst out of his chest right there. “Phil”

“Yes, love.”

_Love? Love? Is he trying to kill me?_

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Phil kissed Dan’s forehead, “I do now.”

 

Dan woke to the smell of coffee. He turned to cuddle into Phil but he wasn’t there. His heart clenched. _Oh god, I scared him away._ Turning to the nightstand, he found a cup of glorious coffee, still piping hot and a delicious looking muffin. He almost passed out from relief. There was a small bag and a note beside the mug. Dan rubbed his eyes and read the note.  

Good morning darling Dan,

You must be starving as we never made it to dinner! On my way to fetch you a muffin, I stopped into a little boutique for something that might help with your predicament. I hope you don’t mind.

I had to go open the store but I’ll be home this afternoon. I’d love to find you in my bed when I get home so please stay. Please! Make yourself at home and remember, I owe you dinner. If you need a little sugar, come visit me at work.

Yours (if you’ll have me),   Phil

Dan’s heart leapt and he grabbed the bag. Inside was a tiny, black, baby onesie with a silkscreen of a Mondrian painting on the front and a baby board book called, “A is for Activist.” Perfect. The gift and the man. How can one person be so thoughtful and so fucking sexy. Suddenly, Dan was in the mood for a lollipop.

End.


End file.
